Mrs Ironía
by Zellaz XIX
Summary: “¿Realmente su ‘mrs. Ironía’ había cambiado? Por todos los cielos, en estos momentos no quería descubrirlo.” Hermione&Draco Dejen Reviews!Perdón por la tardanza!
1. Capitulo I

**Mrs****. Ironía**

* * *

"Desde entonces no se había visto una noche tan oscura como esta, el cielo era una manta negra con pequeños destellos blancos, apenas brillantes, poco visibles. La luz de la gran luna llena que había, atravesaba los cristales del castillo, formando temibles figuras en la pared. El viento soplaba armonioso con las formas sombrías que caminaban ocultas en el Bosque Prohibido moviendo las hojas de los innumerables árboles… Hogwarts era, sin duda, el mas horrible escenario que se podía encontrar… caminar por sus fríos pasillos era temible, si, porque…" 

"Me puedes decir… ¿Cuándo se supone que tengo que asustarme, gritar, saltar… hacer algo? ¡Por favor!... permíteme decir que con este cuento no asustas ni a un crío…"

"Ya te he dicho Malfoy… puedes – por – favor – quedarte – quieto – Y CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!"

Hermione ya había perdido la paciencia, Malfoy siempre interrumpía o la molestaba cada vez que ella trataba de contar alguna historia, no era la primera vez que los castigaban y como estas detenciones ya se estaban haciendo costumbre, trataba de entretener un poco, de poner el ambiente un poco mas agradable.

"Si estas TAN aburrido, podrías seguir limpiando SOLO los trofeos… o mejor… podrías ir a la Torre de Astronomía… y tirarte para ver si puedes volar sin escoba…"

"¡Ja! Vaya, vaya, Granger, que graciosas estas…" Respondió Malfoy con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, estoy aprendiendo del mejor maestro…"

Con la sonrisa que él le brindaba, la muchacha pensaba que todo, en realidad, no era tan malo, el rostro sonriente del Slytherin de ojos grises, era una buena recompensa, se veía muy bien de esa manera. Tan solo con una sonrisa, su expresión cambiaba completamente.

"¿Y?... ¿Granger?..." Sacó el rubio chico de sus pensamientos a una sonriente muchacha.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Quién decías tú que era tu maestro?" Volvió a preguntar el muchacho, con ojos bien abiertos.

No dejaría que lo volviese a esquivar con la mirada, ni que lo ignorara y se ocultase detrás de las historias que ella inventaba.

Esperaba ansioso la respuesta, que seguramente revelaría que se trataba de él… 'Licenciado en ironías y sarcasmos'. Si era como esperaba, aprovecharía la oportunidad, sería una señal y se olvidaría de todo lo que él era, de toda la vergüenza que lograba sentir en ese momento… diría sin titubear 'Hermione yo te…'

¿De quién crees que se trata… he?" Esta vez fue el turno de ella de interrumpir los pensamientos de un sonrojado Draco. "… ¡Claro que me refería al profesor Snape!"

El muchacho solo se limitó a volver a sonreír y hacer un gesto señalando que debían volver a su castigo…

Desde el primer año en Hogwarts se habían declarado la guerra. Siempre la había ofendido y la trataba muy mal… solo por ser amiga de Harry Potter, sólo por ser _Sangre Sucia_…

Los castigos le habían enseñado otra faceta de la muchacha, conocía ahora su otra cara: distraída, risueña, graciosa… y todo por los simples castigos.

A lo largo de este año en Hogwarts habían cultivado un hermoso sentimiento que guardaban en sus corazones. Tan distintos, y lo sabían, cada uno sabía lo que les pasaba, se conocían y no decían nada.

El silencio era la mejor forma de comunicarse, así tenían un vinculo… un compromiso secreto.

_"Este será nuestro secreto"_

* * *

Esa mañana despertó muy contenta, después de todo, el castigo de la noche anterior con su _enemigo_ Draco Malfoy no había sido horrible, ni siquiera aburrido.

"Pero… él a cambiado… ya no está como siempre…" Hermione sonrió, realmente se sentía con el corazón lleno de alegría "¡Parezco loca!... hablando sola… "

Una vez que termino de arreglarse, bajó las escaleras para ir directo al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Durmió muy bien, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de la alarma del despertador _muggle_. Esto hizo que se levantara tarde.

De cualquier modo no importaba, era sábado y los alumnos de la escuela irían a Hogsmade. Ella no iría, lo decidió mientras salía de la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Fuera del Gran Comedor la esperaban sus grandes amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Estaban impacientes, realmente la castaña se había demorado demasiado… no solo en llegar al desayuno, sino que, la noche pasada la habían esperado hasta muy tarde, pero, ella llego después que se quedaron dormidos.

"¡Por fin llegaste Herms!" le reprochó un molesto pelirrojo. "¡Qué perezosa te haz puesto!"

"No hablare de pereza contigo Ronald…" Contesto una sonriente chica. "…Además hoy estoy de muy buen ánimo… y no logrará molestarme, señor Weasley"

"Ya basta los dos…" Esta vez habló el muchacho de redondas gafas. "Se ve a simple vista que estás contenta Hermione…"

"Tienes que apresurarte que ya nos vamos" Volvió a hablar Ron.

"Vayan sin mi… hoy no quiero salir del castillo…" Dijo mientras abría la puerta del Gran Comedor.

"Pero Hermione…"

"Adiós… ¡disfruten su día!" Dijo entonando una melodía y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Llego a la mesa, donde había pocas personas, y se sentó mientras veía toda la comida sobre la mesa… que era demasiada. Tostadas, gran variedad de cereales, leche fresca, delicioso jugo, una gran cantidad de frutas (donde se podía apreciar unas muy extrañas), pastel de chocolate… en definitiva, comida para todos los gustos, nadie en todo Hogwarts podría quejarse.

De un momento a otro se sintió observada… levantó la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises. Sintió como de poco comenzó a sonrojarse, sin apartar sus ojos de los del rubio muchacho.

Draco sonrió al ver de esta manera a la chica y formuló con sus labios, en silencio, un 'Buenos días Granger' que la castaña entendió de inmediato… fue entonces cuando dedujo la razón de su estado de _extrema alegría_…

"…Por ti es porque estoy así…" Se dijo así misma, en voz alta.

Sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose aun más… 'Buenos días Malfoy…' Le respondió en silencio, y comenzó a desayunar.

* * *

_Continúa…_ **

* * *

**

**Notas de Zellaz XIX:**

¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia, hace un tiempo la publiqué, pero después la saqué porque no se me ocurría que mas escribir, bueno, ahora la arreglé un poco y alargué los capítulos (que antes eran muy cortos).

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	2. Capitulo II

**Mrs. Ironía**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

"Miren… el cara rajada y el pobretón Weasley"

"Piérdete Malfoy… nuestro día ya comenzó mal como para que tu vengas y estorbes aquí…"

"¡Ja!... Weasley… yo no estorbo en ninguna parte… incluso, le hago un favor a todo Hogwarts cuando camino por los pasillos… así las chicas me contemplan con facilidad"

"Tu autoestima te empobrece el cerebro Malfoy" Se incluyó en la conversación un famoso muchacho de verdes ojos. "…ya lárgate".

El rubio chico expresó molestia con su rostro… se acercó al muchacho de las gafas, quien lo miraba amenazador…

"Nadie me da órdenes… ni menos tu… San Potter"

Abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor, las que cerró enseguida con un gran portazo.

* * *

Su día hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por esos idiotas… los odiaba demasiado… no por lo que ellos eran o hacían, sino porque eran amigos de cierta castaña que le importaba…

Mientras probaba un sorbo de su cargado café, se dio cuenta que una hermosa muchacha se sentaba en la mesa que tenía en frente.

La miro fijo, quería que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia…

"Con que no fue a Hogsmade…"

"EEE… ¿Decías Malfoy?" Preguntó un confundido Goyle, que veía como su _amigo_ dialogaba solo…

"Na-nada de tu importancia… ¿a-acaso no puedo hablar solo?" No se daba cuenta del nerviosismo que tenía su voz, ni siquiera del notorio rubor que brotaba en sus empalidecidas mejillas…

Creía que no debía intranquilizarse de que Crabbe y Goyle se dieran cuenta de lo que le pasaba con Hermione porque, él pensaba, que eran unos tontos despreocupados… en caso contrario… los amenazaría diciéndoles que los maldeciría por murmuradores.

"Me preocupé…creí que te pasaba algo… es que estabas hablando… con nadie…"

El rubio ya no escuchó el último comentario… cierta Gryffindor por fin lo miraba… se alegró al verla… la chica se sonrojo evidentemente cuando cruzaron miradas… El Slytherin quería permanecer de esa forma el resto de su vida, que ese instante se detuviera… así la observaría mejor.

Aún los nervios no lo abandonaban, solo hallo modular con sus labios un silencioso 'Buenos días Granger', a lo que ella contestó 'Buenos días Malfoy'.

Draco ya tenía aclarado todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ya aceptaba sin problemas el hecho de que se había enamorado… si, aunque esa palabra sonaba tan extraña para el… _amor_.

Necesitaba otra oportunidad de estar a solas con ella…necesitaba sacarse todo el peso que puede significar un amor tan grande como el suyo… se arrodillaría en frente de ella, le pediría perdón por todos los malos ratos que la hizo pasar por tanto tiempo en Hogwarts… _Sangre Sucia_… que horrible manera de llamarla…

"Tonto… ¡no!... ¡ESTUPIDO!" Gritaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra mesa "¡NO LA VOLVERE A LLAMAR ASI!"

"¡¿MALFOY QUE PASA?!"

El muchacho miro a Goyle quien tenia una cara de _no puedo creerlo_ y luego observó a todo al resto de las personas que estaban en el comedor… quienes miraban atentos… unos con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, otros tratando de parecer serios ya que apenas contenían la risa…

"¿Ya terminó con la función de hoy… Sr. Malfoy?" Se acercó un molesto Snape.

"Si… si señor…disculpe"

"Que bien… permítame comunicarle que no todos queremos presenciar tan lastimoso espectáculo de griterío…" Y se retiró del lugar…

"¡¿Qué miran?!" Y todos volvieron a sus actividades, ya que un enfadado Draco les había gritado.

"Malfoy…"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"¿Iras a Hogsmade?"

"¿Me ves con cara de querer ir?"

"Pues… no"

"¿Entonces?... Vayan los dos… a mi déjenme solo que tengo que pensar en algo"

Los muchachos tomaron algunos dulces y corrieron saliendo del comedor o si no los carruajes se irían sin ellos.

* * *

Se percató de como los guardaespaldas de Malfoy marchaban hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, dejando a un abandonado chico… que al instante consiguió compañía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pansy ya se encontraba al lado del rubio…

Una sorprendida Hermione vio como la chica le besaba la mejilla al muchacho, y como cada vez estaba mas cerca de el…

Sintió por primera vez una presión en el pecho…un malestar que creía que no soportaría… _celos…_

Se levanto de golpe de su asiento y camino hacia la salida del salón furiosa, dando nuevamente… un portazo.

El rubio se desoriento, solo escucho un fuerte golpe. En el momento que dirigía su vista a la mesa de Gryffindor… Granger ya no estaba en el lugar que se encontraba sentada hace solo un momento…

"¿Qué demonios…?" Y se levanto rápido de su puesto, tratando de conseguir una mejor vista para encontrar a la castaña.

"¿Qué me dices… Draco?"

"Nada, ¡NADA!... ¡¿ACASO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR SOLO?!"

Nuevamente Draco Malfoy acaparando la atención de todo Hogwarts… 'Y a este… ¿Qué le pasa?' se preguntaban las personas que lo veían actuar tan extraño.

Como por inercia salio corriendo del salón, cerro la puerta, pensaba correr por todos los pasillos buscando a la chica, pero, al voltear, se encontró a una seria Gryffindor que lo miraba… parecía molesta y noto en sus ojos un brillo extraño… '¿Lloró?'

El muchacho se acercó hasta ella quien parecía tener un efecto de imán sobre el…

"Granger…"

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" Trato de responder lo mas seco posible…

Era tonto contestarle de esa manera, después de todo, no había nada, ellos solos eran _conocidos_… Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger…

"Uy… ¿Estamos de malas?"

"Si estuviera bien o mal... ¿Te importaría acaso?... Claro que no… porque no sería asunto tuyo…"

'Claro que me importa… y mucho' pensó un confuso Draco… en realidad no sabia con certeza lo que le pasaba a Hermione, solo suponía cosas… '¿Esta así por Pansy?' y sonrió notoriamente…

"¿Celosa Granger?"

"¿Pe-perdón?... Creo que no escuche bien…"

"Que si acaso estas CE-LO-SA… Granger…"

"¡Ja!... ¿Celosa de que?... ¿Del shampoo que usas en el cabello para que este liso y brillante?... si… ¡Como envidio tu pelo!"

El muchacho solo limito a sonreír aun mas… ¿Qué lo había enamorado de ella?... sus bellos ojos, su enredada cabellera… su delicado rostro, su inteligencia… su ironía, era la única chica en el castillo que se atrevía enfrentarlo sin titubear… y eso le encantaba…

"¡Ah! Y sus aburridos cuentos"

"¿Acaso hablas solo Malfoy?" y rió dulcemente "…pareces loco"

Draco solo estaba embobado, la encantaba verla feliz… y comenzó a reír con ella… le encantaba estar en su acompaña…

Su día, definitivamente, había mejorado…

"¿Y?... ¿Estas mejor?"

"Mmm si… mejor… me dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar"

"Entonces deberías ir a la enfermería"

"¿Por un simple dolor de cabeza?... no, no iría a molestar… deben haber personas sufriendo cosas peores…"

"Estar aquí en el castillo… tan encerrada… te debe hacer mal Granger, deberías salir y tomar un poco de aire"

"¿Doctor Malfoy?..." Sonrió

"EEE… por hoy seré tu doctor… te acompaño a caminar un poco…" No sabia de que lugar había sacado la fuerza y la personalidad para dirigirse así a la chica… solo hablaba lo primero que se le venia a la mente, y sin querer… logro estar todo lo que quedaba del día con la Gryffindor.

Como un impulso, cuando se dirigían a la salida del castillo para descansar un poco cerca del lago… la muchacha se tomo del brazo del Slytherin… no decían nada… se sentían tan bien así…

"Granger…" Se animó a hablar el muchacho…

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No nada… solo… solo que te quería decir…" Era un gran momento para declarar todo de una vez, estaban solos y nadie los molestaría. "… ¿te puedo llamar Hermione?"

Cuando esperaba la pregunta del rubio muchacho… sentía como su corazón se aceleraba… pero estaba claro que alguien así… no se fijaría en ella… había que ser realista… ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado de Hermione _Sangre Sucia_ Granger?... esa era una broma pesada…

"Claro que si…" Y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

'¡Estupido cobarde!' Pensó el Slytherin… como despreciar tan hermosa oportunidad…

* * *

Fuera del castillo hacía hermoso día, el cielo estaba despejado, no había ninguna nube y el sol estaba muy grande en lo más alto…

Dos chicos caminaban entre la hierva haciéndose paso para llegar al gran lago que estaba hacia un costado de Hogwarts…los rayos de luz se reflejaban en el agua dando un tono mágico y el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles lograba un excelente espectáculo…

"He-Hermione…"

Todo era simplemente… perfecto… era como si toda la madre naturaleza lo ayudase a decirle a la muchacha todo lo que sentía.

Lo intentaría de nuevo… si sus nervios eran demasiados… escaparía otra vez preguntando lo primero que se le ocurriera…

"Yo… tu…"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo Draco?"

"No… solo olvídalo…"

Hermione se sentía mal… tenia una impresión de que al joven Slytherin le pasaba algo…

"¿Te pasa algo?..." Pregunto la chica "… Yo se que debe ser incomodo estar conmigo… en compañía de una _Sangre Sucia_…"

"¿Cómo?"

"No se… se me ocurrió que podía ser eso… es que traes una cara…" Dio unos pasos mas adelante dándole así la espalda al rubio "… se que todo esto es extraño…"

"¿Extraño? Pero… Pero ¿Por qué?" Indago el muchacho incrédulo de la conversación que estaba teniendo con ella…

"Porque estamos aquí… caminando… juntos… es…es extraño…"

"¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no podemos hacer las pases?... ¿Llevarnos bien alguna vez?... Se-ser amigos…"

"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

"¡Claro que si!"

Hermione aun seguía dándole la espalda, no respondió, solo tenia su mirada al cielo…

"¡Demonios!" Cobro fuerzas y camino a paso firme hacia la chica… la volteo para que esta lo mirase a su cara. "… Granger escúchame… yo se… yo se lo mal que te he tratado durante todos estos años… eso… eso de _Sangre Sucia_… yo… yo… perdóname por favor…" Le suplico el Slytherin… tenia sus mejillas ardiendo, estaba demasiado sonrojado y en sus ojos grises se observaba que su disculpa era sincera…

La muchacha no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar… el muchacho realmente había cambiado… Draco Malfoy… ¿pidiendo perdón?... era asombroso.

Estaban a una distancia tan pequeña el uno del otro que se podían observar sin ningún problema…

"… Te perdono…" y sin mas lo abrazo muy fuerte y seguido dio un fugaz beso en su roja mejilla. "… me acorde que tengo que terminar un trabajo de pociones… me tengo que ir… a-adiós…"

La Gryffindor corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el castillo… su corazón latía muy rápido, pensaba que se saldría de su pecho…

"¡Pero Hermione!... ¡¿Te sientes mejor?!... ¡No hay ningún trabajo para pociones!"

Sus piernas no tenían fuerzas, así que cayo al suelo sobre el verde pasto… si ella no se hubiera ido… estaba tan cerca.

* * *

Se sentó pensativo en un verde sillón ubicado frente a la chimenea, estaba en su Sala Común solo como siempre… así meditaría con mayor claridad…

Solo en esa mañana había tenido dos valiosas oportunidades para declarar su _amor_ y las tiro a la basura por su estúpida vergüenza…

No se sentía avergonzado de ella… '¡eso jamás!', eran solo esas mariposas en el estómago que aparecían molestándolo cada vez que estaba en compañía de la chica…

Quería estar de nuevo con Hermione… a solas para aclarar todo, tenia la sospecha de que la Gryffindor de alguna manera correspondería a sus honestos sentimientos…

"La tercera es la vencida Draco" Se decía a si mismo… pero, necesitaba mucho tiempo… no quería que fuera un _me gustas mucho_ y nada mas, pretendía saber, además, la respuesta de su bella dama…

Las ideas se asomaban una tras una a su cabeza… 'Pero no seria buena idea secuestrarla… el tonto de Potter y Weasley la buscarían e interrumpirían el momento…'

No había mejor solución para el problema… si lo que necesitaba era mucho tiempo para recobrar valor y además estar a solas con la castaña… 'Hare que me castiguen con ella' Era justo lo que necesitaba… que limpiaran trofeos como aquella vez…

El único nombre que se acordaba, que era sinónimo de _detención inmediata_ era '… Severus Snape… arriesgare mi mejor materia'.

"¡Tan solo Malfoy!" Llego a la sala un joven mago.

"EEE… Zabini ¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Nada… estaba aburrido y no sabia a quien molestar" Dijo estirando los brazos dando un largo bostezo…

"¿No fuiste a Hogsmeade?"

"¡Sipirili!" Contesto sentándose al lado del rubio "Regresamos pronto… la verdad es que no hay nada interesante en ese pueblucho… no te perdiste de nada Draco…"

"Lo se… además quien me interesa no fue… de todos modos no valía la pena ir…"

"¿A si? Ahora que me lo dices… Pansy no fue… ¡Con que la gordita te tiene loco!"

"¿Pansy Parkinson?... ¡No hombre! ¿Cómo crees?"

"O no… peor (risas)… la _Sangre Sucia ratón de biblioteca_ Granger" (risas)

"Eres demasiado imbécil Zabini…"

Draco Malfoy salio de la Sala Común de Slytherin no sin antes golpear a Zabini lo que más pudo… ¿Cómo referirse así de _SU_ Hermione Granger?

Después de haber sido separados por mas de la mitad del alumnado de la casa de la serpiente… Fue a caminar por los corredores…

"¡Draco, Draco!" Un muchacho de cabello corto y muy alto lo llamo en el pasillo y se le acerco rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa Goyle?"

"¿Quieres que hagamos algo con él?... Bueno, supimos la pelea con Blaise y con Crabbe pensamos quizás que tu…"

"¡Por Merlín Goyle! No son mis matones… ya vete… yo voy camino a la enfermería…"

"Si… te vez espantoso"

"No hay necesidad de decirlo" Y se fue dejando a su amigo…

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_


	3. Capitulo III

**Mrs. Ironía**

**Capitulo III**

**

* * *

**

"¡Llegamos Herms!"

Entró corriendo a la habitación un lindo muchacho pelirrojo de tierna apariencia, cargaba muchos dulces en sus brazos… Luego apareció el famoso chico de redondas gafas y hermosos ojos…

"¡Mira todo lo que te trajimos!" Dijo el niño dejando las golosinas a los pies de la cama de la chica.

"¡Están en la habitación de las chicas!"

"No te preocupes… nos acordamos todo el día de ti y nos recibes así…"

"Disculpen chicos… pero, ¡muchas gracias por sus regalos!"

"¡Vamos a cenar Hermione!" El pelirrojo tomó de la mano a la castaña y salieron de la pieza seguidos de Harry.

"…No sabes… lo mucho que pensé en ti Herms"

"¿Ron?... que extraño estas… parece que las golosinas te hicieron mal…"

"¡Ay! Hermione… ¿acaso no me puedo preocupar?"

A los pocos segundos sus mejillas se encontraban del mismo color de su cabello, al verlo así, la Gryffindor se extraño mucho, al tiempo que recordaba muchas cosas… ¿Por qué nunca se enamoro de Ronald Weasley?... 'el es muy lindo conmigo'.

El pasillo de la escuela estaba muy lleno… se notaba que ya todos habían regresado, todos estaban riendo, se veían alegres enseñando los curiosos objetos comprados…

Los amigos iban corriendo rápido para poder cenar…

"¡Chicos la comida no se va a acabar!" Trataba de calmarlos su querida amiga.

"Lo se Herms… pero tengo mucha hambre, con Harry comimos dulces, pero eso no alimenta ¿Sabes?"

"Necesitamos alimentarnos bien para crecer sanos y fuertes" Decía riéndose el muchacho de las gafas…

Dieron la vuelta al pasillo riendo a carcajadas y fue cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros choco con un rubio Slytherin…

"¡Que demonios te pasa San Potter?! ¿Acaso tus lentes ya no te sirven? ¿Te quedaste ciego?". Fue entonces cuando le llamo la atención como se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

"¡El ciego eres tu Malfoy! ¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas?"

"No molestes de nuevo Malfoy… ¿O quieres que te de una golpiza?" Se incorporo el molesto pelirrojo quien aun tenía la mano a la castaña… "¡OH perdón! Por tu cara parece que alguien ya te dio una paliza… así no pierdo mi tiempo"

"Te gustan los pobretones Granger…" Dijo el chico sin prestar atención a lo que Ron le decía… esto provoco que la Gryffindor soltara enseguida la mano de su amigo. "…no tengo tiempo para perdedores"

"… Draco…" Dijo casi en un susurro la muchacha mientras volteaba para observar a un desvalido Slytherin.

"Vamos… a ese lo idiota jamás se le quitara" Hablo Weasley tomando de la mano a una silenciosa chica…

Entonces se dirigieron al Gran Comedor…

Estuvo callada durante toda la cena, de vez en cuando dirigía fugaces miradas a la mesa de la serpiente tratando de buscar a un chico que no había ido a cenar… se sentía mal… ella no manejaba el destino…¿Cómo podía estar tan bien con _ese alguien especial_ en la mañana… y en la tarde estar enojados por una tontera?...

Ron era su amigo, desde que ingresaron a la escuela. Ella siempre decía que sus amigos serian siempre amigos, nada mas… no novio, no amante, no enamorado… solo _amigo_. Tenia conocimiento que a su pelirrojo acompañante le gustaba tomarla de la mano, abrazarla… 'solo porque es _atento_'. Malfoy no tenía porque molestarse por las atenciones de Ron… 'es un tonto'.

"_Te gustan los pobretones Granger…"_

"¿Cómo puede ser tan… ESTUPIDO?"

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo mismo pensé Herms… si Longbotton negaba y negaba… pero el pobre es muy tonto y…"

"¿Ah?... ¿De que hablan?"

* * *

Realmente todo lo que puede pasar en la vida es impreciso, había tenido una hermosa mañana, la mejor que ha podido recordar, y ahora, horas después, termina siendo su peor día… había intercambiado desagradables frases con la castaña… 'Todo por culpa de Weasley y la estúpida pelea con Zabbini'… 

Madame Ponfrey le recomendaba que se quedara recostado en su habitación, ya que el rubio le decía que sentía un punzante dolor en su costado… seria mejor así, no quería ver a nadie…

* * *

Era increíble como los pasillos del castillo se hacían interminables cuando las personas iban corriendo a clases, atrasadas… 

Se había quedado dormida, estaba muy cansada… después de pasar tan extraño fin de semana, había decidido la noche anterior quedarse despierta hasta terminas todos sus deberes de la semana, para tener los días libres.

No quería pensar en nada relacionado con aquel chico de ojos grises, le hacia daño, se notaba que estaba molesto con ella… '¿Pero quien se cree? No debería sentirme así… si el...'

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el suelo con todos sus libros desparramados por todo el suelo, había tropezado con alguien, y el golpe le había dolido…

"Granger… ten cuidado..." Le dijo Draco a la chica, pero recordando lo que había pasado, quiso cambiar enseguida de actitud. "… parece que San Potter te ha pegado la miopía…"

"¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?" pregunto la Gryffindor mientras recogía sola todos sus libros…

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada?... No eres el mismo de hace dos días… parece que te afecta mucho quedarte solo en el castillo… te haces el simpático con los demás cuando no tienes quien te siga en tus bromas… ahora no eres capaz de ni ayudarme a recoger los libros… ¿Quién demonios crees que eres para tratarme así?"

"Para eso tienes a Weasley ¿no?... tu noviecito…" Dijo al aire dándole la espalda a Hermione para dirigirse a Pociones… "He gastado mucho de mi precioso tiempo pensando en esto… y me doy cuenta que… como te aburriste de Potter… vas donde Weasley para pasar un buen rato… eres como todas las víboras que hay en esta escuela"

La muchacha se sorprendió ante el comentario… fue como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago… realmente parecía como si aquel día había hablado con un doble amable de Draco Malfoy…

"¡Eres un estúpido!" Comenzó a gritarle la castaña con cristalinos ojos… "¡ESTUPIDO!... ¡estas así porque sabes que no me fijaría en un ESTUPIDO como tu! ¡Ron es mejor que tu!"

"¡No me vuelvas a insultar así Granger!" El muchacho se había volteado rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que la situación iba de mal en peor… "¡¿Crees que me fijaría en una _Sangre Sucia_ como tu?!"

"¡Debes estar fijándote en mi porque no le pondrías tanta atención a lo que hago o dejo de hacer!" Ahora sentía efectivamente como su cabeza iba a explotar. "¡No te importa!"

"¡Claro que me importa!... parece que realmente estas ciega… ¡¿No te das cuenta lo que me pasa?!"

Todo realmente pasaba muy rápido en la vida, no sabia con certeza que cosa había sido primero… si la gran bofetada que había recibido de la chica con quien estaba manteniendo una fuerte discusión, o si el reto-detención que les había dado McGonnagall por 'Gritar en los pasillos'.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_


	4. Capitulo IV

**Mrs. Ironía**

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

Ninguno se dirigió a clases, tenían que acompañar a MacGonnagall a su despacho para que les dijera cual iba a ser su castigo. 

No se explicaban como podían ser así, tan explosivos, si todo se hubiera hablado tranquilamente… como las personas civilizadas… nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Caminaron por largos pasillos siguiendo a la profesora todo el trayecto fue en absoluto silencio, hasta que llegaron frente a una gigantesca puerta. La mujer la abrió y entro a su despacho.

"Siéntense". Dijo la profesora con voz muy seca.

"Profesora, ¿puede darnos el castigo inmediatamente?... Por favor, es que tengo que ir a clases y…"

"Señorita Granger… usted no me da ordenes, guarde silencio"

El discurso que les daba la profesora no salio nada fuera de lo común, hablaron sobre lo que se refería a las _"buenas costumbres"_, que en un establecimiento educacional como Hogwarts no se estaban educando marginales que gritaran por los pasillos, si no que, en este colegio estudiaban magos, brujos y hechiceros que contribuyeran, en un futuro, al mundo mágico…

"… y si tienen problemas, traten de hablarlos por favor… no creo que a los demás alumnos les interese sus líos amorosos, jóvenes…"

No fue solo una reprimenda, como le hubiera gustado a Hermione… si no que también el reto venia acompañado de un castigo…

"Ustedes hacen buen equipo limpiando trofeos… ya deben estar acostumbrados…" Dijo finalmente la mujer acercándose a la puerta. "Pueden salir".

"¿Nos quitara puntos?" Pregunto un rubio chico.

"No Mafoy… esto no amerita restarle puntos a sus respectivas casas"

* * *

"Genial… otra vez limpiando trofeos…" 

"No te quejes Malfoy, si no hubieras gritado en el pasillo… no estaríamos con este castigo"

"¿Si YO no hubiera gritado?, ¿Si YO no hubiera gritado?" Repetía el rubio chico.

"Claro… eres un gritón…"

"¡JA!"

El silencio apareció de pronto mientras se dirigían a quizás que parte, solamente caminaban uno al lado de otro, callados. Pero ambos sabían que no era bueno en ese momento _"comunicarse en silencio"_, debían arreglar las cosas… a ninguno de los dos se les había olvidado la razón por la cual estaban castigados…

"Tu… Malfoy… me llamaste _Sangre Sucia_… otra vez". Y la muchacha se paro de pronto mirando la espalda del Slytherin.

Como era la hora del almuerzo, los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacíos, todos debían estar disfrutando de un delicioso banquete en compañía de sus amigos.

"Los pasillos no son un buen lugar para discutir Granger". Volteó Draco para ver el rostro de Hermione. "¿Po – podemos salir un momento?... hablaremos mejor".

* * *

El cielo estaba verdaderamente muy hermoso, igual a ese día en que se acercaron mas y se transformaron en buenos amigos, que solo discusiones tontas los separaban. Caminaron más cerca del lago, necesitaban estar más apartados del mundo. 

Se sentaron en el verde pasto del colegio de hechicería. La Gryffindor miraba el lago que estaba más azul que cualquier otro día del año. Era otoño, y el viento de los campos soplaba muy fuerte, revoloteaba todo su cabello y lo desordenaba…

"¿Desde cuando que estas con Weasley?" Pregunto el chico fríamente mirando hacia otro lado.

"Yo no estoy con Ron… ¿Cómo se te metió eso en la cabeza?... el es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo ¿Sabes?"

"Pues cualquiera que los viera juntos así, no pensaría lo mismo…"

"Tu eres una de esas personas…"

"Pues, si"

"No te voy a mentir… si me he preguntado últimamente la razón de porque nunca me fije en mi amigo". Hablaba Hermione mirando de reojo a su acompañante. "… si el es tan lindo conmigo y atento, y lo principal es que siempre el ha estado a mi lado acompañándome y dándome mucho cariño… ¡vaya! Soy una tonta…"

"Yo no te dije que viniéramos para que me hables de ese sujeto…" dijo poniéndose de pie. "… si no que para hablemos de _nosotros_, de lo que esta pasando…"

"… Draco… ¿Qué _nosotros_?, tu y yo no somos nada".

"¿Qué _nosotros_?, ¡no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que esta pasando!".

"La verdad es que supongo muchas cosas, pero no tengo nada claro de lo que esta pasando aquí…". La chica se incorporo, no era tonta y sabia todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. "… no se lo que pasa, solo tengo claro que un día dices que quieres ser mi amigo y llamarme Hermione, y que al otro día estas gritándome por los pasillos _Sangre Sucia_… eso es lo que se…"

"Eso… eso de _Sangre Sucia_ yo… no lo quise decir" Volteó el chico con los ojos cerrados, no la quería mirar.

"…pero lo dijiste, Draco"

"Por eso… yo… quería disculparme contigo…". Hablo bajando la cabeza. "no debí decirte eso si ya te había pedido perdón ese día… de-debí controlarme… yo no quise".

"Ya no sirve que te disculpes… lo hecho, hecho esta, me haz dicho así tantos años Draco… tanto tiempo…"

"Lo se, yo ERA así Hermione… y no quiero volver a tener esas actitudes, es que tu, amiga de Potter, de familia Muggle… y estudiando magia…"

"¡Ay Draco! ¡Entonces perdóname por ser como soy!... ¿eso quieres que te diga?"

"Yo no quiero comenzar una pelea de nuevo… no contigo…"

"Lo siento…"

Todo estaba tan silencioso, no había ninguna persona caminando por los alrededores, estaban los dos juntos y solos. Era una ocasión especial para decir todo lo que sentía el muchacho de la casa de la serpiente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente, era ahora o nunca, sabia que tenían un castigo en un tiempo mas, pero el momento se estaba dando tan perfecto…

"Yo… también… yo quería decirte otra cosa Hermione…" Hablo tan bajito que la chica apenas lo pudo escuchar, de pronto la situación estaba tomando un aire casi solemne… el muchacho le hablo de una manera tan confidente, creía que le diría un gran secreto que se lo quería confiar solo a ella… "¡Yo no quiero volver a verte así con Weasley!... ¡nunca mas!"

"pero… Draco yo no puedo hacer nada, el…"

En un brusco movimiento de cariño de Malfoy, abrazo muy fuerte a la muchacha, de esta manera quería demostrarle que la quería mas que una amiga cercana a el… la Gryffindor se quedo congelada y con los ojos bien abiertos, el aroma del perfume del chico que la abrazaba era tan delicioso y la embriagaba completamente… Decidió entonces cerrar sus ojos y corresponder el abrazo.

"¿Sabes algo?" le susurro suavemente en su oído el rubio. "… tu me gustas mucho".

* * *

_Continúa…_ **

* * *

**

**Notas de Zellaz XIX:**

¡Hola! Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus Reviews, gracias por el ánimo que me dan para continuar mi historia. Este capitulo es mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes… ¡Ya era hora que Draco le dijera lo que sentía a Hermione! ¿O no?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

¿Les molesta que se los responda en sus mail?


	5. Capitulo V

**Mrs. Ironía**

**Capitulo V

* * *

**

"_¿Sabes algo?" le susurro suavemente en su oído el rubio. "… tu me gustas mucho"._

La Gryffindor rompió el abrazo y dio unos pasos atrás mirando al chico con desconfianza. No podía creer lo que pasaba.

El muchacho se asusto al ver los ojos de su acompañante. Sabia que era raro lo que estaba ocurriendo, el era Draco Malfoy, supuesto enemigo de Hermione Granger que de la noche a la mañana se enamoro y cambio… que cambio por ella.

"Se que esto es extraño… Hermione, pero es verdad, es sincero… por favor quiero saber que piensas". Miro a su alrededor y vio que aun se encontraban solos. "… aun hay tiempo para que me digas algo, por favor".

La muchacha suspiro muy fuerte, necesitaba concentrarse mucho…

"Yo sabia que estaba pasando algo, lo sabia, lo presentía… me lo decía el corazón, mi cabeza… todo… tu actitud, tu manera de tratarme y de estar atento conmigo…" Decía de apoco mirando al suelo. "… pero no quería… no quería aceptar lo que me estaba… está pasando contigo, Draco"

"Yo…"

"Cuando estoy sola mi corazón me dice tu nombre… ¿sabias?... es muy estúpido y muy cursi… pero así es…" Se atrevió a mirar al muchacho a los ojos y sintió como un pequeño calor le subía a las mejillas. "… tu no solo me gustas mucho… yo también quiero que estés a mi lado… siempre".

El Slytherin nuevamente se adelanto a la chica y la abrazo muy fuerte, esta vez no la dejaría nunca mas, conocía sus diferencias, y lo difícil que iba a ser todo para ellos dos…

"No quiero que aparezcamos por el castillo tomados de la mano de pronto… y que todos nos vean". Le hablo Hermione sin romper el abrazo. "Es extraño y nadie entendería lo que pasa…".

"Herms… ¿Por qué nos debe preocupar esas cosas? No le debemos explicaciones a nadie… somos nosotros dos y nadie mas… las relaciones de pareja… son en pareja… de a dos".

"Si se Draco, pero nos debemos preocupar… y mucho… yo si le debo explicaciones a mis amigos, ellos son mi familia aquí en Hogwarts y los quiero mucho… esto va a traer grandes cambios… pero, esperemos, nos podemos ver después de las clases… bueno, en la biblioteca, puede ser un lugar… tenemos este castigo que nos dio McGonnagall …"

"Tus amigos… como los odio". Dijo poniendo cara de un verdadero Malfoy.

"Draco, no digas esas cosas"

"¿Cómo es que puedes ser amiga de San Potter?... no me lo puedo explicar"

"Harry es de mis mejores amigos… lo tendrás que aceptar…"

"No, no y no… no porque seas mi… tu sabes que… tengo la obligación de aceptar a San Potter, de llegar y abrazarlo como mi mejor amigo… lo siento, pero mi actitud que tengo a diario… no cambiara… en absoluto…"

"Si no hay nada mas que hacer…"

"No, aun hay algo mas que hacer…"

El muchacho acorto en un segundo la distancia que había entre ellos, y la beso, era una sensación extraña, tenerla tan cerca y solo para el. Su primer beso.

Era verdad que estaban juntos.

* * *

Salio atrasado de su sala común, era tempranísimo… para el.

¡Como le molestaba el nuevo horario! Adivinación era la primera clase. Según la maestra, era bueno para el joven aprendiz de adivinación tener su cabeza clara, sin las preocupaciones de las otras materias.

Caminando no llegaría a ninguna parte, así que atino a correr, quien lo hubiera visto, pensaría que tenia alas.

Los pasillos seguían igual que siempre, llenos de alumnos, y eso no lo ayudaba. Gente conversando, alumnos que no tenían clases tan temprano como el.

"¡Como los envidio!"

Doblo por el pasillo que seguía, y fue entonces cuando vio al Slytherin discutiendo con la Gryffindor.

"¡ESTUPIDO!... ¡estas así porque sabes que no me fijaría en un ESTUPIDO como tu! ¡Ron es mejor que tu!"

"¡No me vuelvas a insultar así Granger!.. ¡¿Crees que me fijaría en una _Sangre Sucia_ como tu?!"

"¡Debes estar fijándote en mi porque no le pondrías tanta atención a lo que hago o dejo de hacer… ¡No te importa!"

"¡Claro que me importa!... parece que realmente estas ciega… ¡¿No te das cuenta lo que me pasa?!"

Se había subido las mangas de su uniforme, ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido gritándole así a Hermione?, pero cuando pensaba atacarlo, vio como la profesora McGonnagall se los llevaba para su despacho, quizás.

"¡Ron!, ¡Ron!" Se acerco Harry. "¿Qué te pasa, hombre?"

"Hermione… la vi discutiendo con Malfoy…"

"¿y donde están?"

"McGonnagall se los llevo…"

"Pobre Hermione… ¿no crees?"

"No lo se Harry, parecía como si…"

"¿Qué cosa Ron?"

"Como si a Malfoy le gustara Hermione, pero a ella le gusta otra persona… le dijo"

"¿A si? ¿Escuchaste bien?"

"Si… ella dijo, ella dijo que… yo era mejor que el". Y se sonrojo.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_

**Notas de Zellaz XIX:**

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora… bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Que este es un capitulo de transición… ¡espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews… los he leído TODOS.

Me demorare en el próximo capitulo, resulta que viajo fuera de mi país (siii!) a conocer Bariloche (Argentina), en enero con todo mi curso de la escuela (viaje de estudios)… falta una semana para mi viaje, ustedes comprenderán…

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Mrs. Ironía**

**Capitulo VI**

**

* * *

**

"¿Escuchaste bien?" Preguntaba el joven de cabellos oscuros, aun confundido del relato de su amigo.

"Vamos, Harry¿acaso alguna vez he interpretado mal las cosas?"

"¿Quieres que responda?"

"Eres mi amigo, tienes que aconsejarme… Hermione es mi amiga, y no quiero romper su corazón…" Decía con voz melodramática.

"…"

"Yo se que quizás… con mi apariencia de galán de cine, pueda confundir a mas de algún corazón inocente Harry, incluso el de Herms…"

"¿Sabes lo que pienso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Voltio a verlo interesado.

"Me dijiste que Malfoy se veía interesado en ella… ¿no crees que eso es lo que tiene mayor importancia en estos momentos?"

El pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe, puso una de sus manos en su mentón, serio y pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Tenia razón, como se encontraba pensando las mil y una forma de explicarle a Hermione que su amor no era correspondido, se había olvidado del pequeño y gran detalle… ¿Qué demonios hacia el Slytherin con su amiga?

Se habían despedido luego de decirse todo lo que sentían. Estaba feliz, y quería contarles a los chicos de lo que llenaba su corazón en este momento. Pero¿contarle a los chicos, contarle a Harry y Ron lo que paso con Draco¿pero que estaba pensando? No quería el rechazo total de sus buenos amigos de toda la vida, pero tampoco podía negar lo que pasaba en estos momentos con su eterno 'enemigo'.

De pronto, una idea cruzo su cabeza, ella estaba complicada por la reacción de las personas que mas quería, pero, Draco… Draco, el señor 'soy tan genial', que siempre ha molestado a mas de la mitad de toda la escuela… ¿el negaría lo que pasaba con ella? Sintió aire frío recorriendo por su espalda, tenia escalofríos.

¿Realmente su 'mrs. Ironía' había cambiado? Por todos los cielos, en estos momentos no quería descubrirlo.

Y toda la felicidad que tenia, tal como llego, se fue. Y se sentía triste. ¿Acaso la felicidad que sentía con el chico de la casa de la serpiente, solo era cuando se encontraba en su compañía¿acaso no podía ser una felicidad duradera que la acompañara por el resto del día, sabia que ella tenia la culpa, pensaba mucho, se adelantaba a las cosas que no han pasado y, quizás, nunca pasaran…

"Quizás nunca pasaran…" Se repitió.

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus bellos ojos, pero se contuvo y respiro profundo, miro al cielo y se lleno de ánimos para continuar con este día tan extraño que había tenido. Miro para al frente para continuar, y encontró con la vista a aquellas personas que formaban parte de su confusión mental: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

"¡Herms!" Grito a todo pulmón el chico de gafas levantando las manos para llamar la atención de la chica.

"¡Chicos!" Saludo con la mano.

"¿Cómo estas¿Bien¿Qué te paso¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?" Aun no llegaban y preguntaban todo lo que se les ocurría.

"Estoy bien… ¿Por qué debo estar mal?" Hablaba no muy convencida de la actitud de sus compañeros.

"No lo se… como te castigaron…"

"¿Y como supiste eso Harry?"

"Ron me lo dijo, te vio con McGonnagall y…"

"Si, me castigaron… ustedes saben… me encontré con Malfoy y nos pusimos a pelear, como siempre, nada nuevo, no paso nada y nos comportamos como siempre lo hacemos" Respondió rápidamente justificándose, pero, nadie le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, sus amigos solamente estaban preocupados por ella.

"Estas muy extraña…" Hablo el pelirrojo, incomodo de la presencia de su amiga, de nuevo pensaba la manera de no herirla, cuando esta se le declarara.

Hermione lo miro extrañada también¿Qué le pasaba a Ron¿Habrá escuchado, quizás, mucho de la conversación, no, ya no se preocuparía de esas cosas. Dejaría que ellos lo averiguaran, si le preguntaba y se daba el momento de charlar sobre cosas sentimentales… se los diría.

"¿Extraña yo, tu eres quien esta extraño…"

"¿Qué inventas, claro que no…"

"Solo digo lo que veo…"

"Ves mal… deberías usar lentes como Harry…"

"¡Que gracioso Ron¿tomas clases de bromas sarcásticas?"

"¡Claro! Estoy aprendiendo del mejor maestro"

"¿A si?" Pregunto interesada en lo que decía su amigo. "¿Y de quien si se podría saber?

"Obviamente que de Snape…"

* * *

_Continúa…_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Zellaz XIX: **

¡Hola a todos! Se que me he demorado mucho, desde Enero que no he escrito nada, no se si se acordarán de esta historia… pero resulta que en el tiempo que ha pasado no tenia nada claro para la continuación…

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por todos los Reviews

Y por ultimo…

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
